UKISS SCENARIOS M
by leogirl97
Summary: colletion of rate-m or smut oneshots of ukiss and oc.
1. BEACH:KISEOP

**Author's POV**

You and Kiseop travelled to a private beach in Korea attached to a hotel where he had booked a VIP suite just for you both. Most of the hotel was empty as it off season. You both arrived late at night and fell asleep after having dinner.

The next day you woke up and saw Kiseop was not there beside you. On his pillow you found a post -it note saying 'come down for breakfast'. Seeing this you went down for breakfast , only to be greeted by Kiseop and a bunch of waiters. You sat down beside Kiseop and found he had already ordered breakfast including your favorite cheesecake. You felt like kissing him at that very instant, but decided to reward him later.

After the breakfast you told him you were going to shower and asked if he wanted to come. But he said already had. You were disappointed as you thought you both would shower together. So you went away sulking to shower and freshen up. After coming out of the shower you found another post-it note on your handbag saying "come to the beach." You decided to wear the sexy black bikini which you had bought recently and Kiseop had not yet seen you in it. But to tease him you slipped on a summer dress on top of it.

You walked out to the beach and found Kiseop in the water swimming. You went and sat on one of the beach chairs, waiting for Kiseop to look at you. Yes you still wanted him to look at you and make that sexy expression which he always made, after looking at you.

He came out of the waters and when his eyes fell on you, you felt as if his gaze would burn through you. You thought you would burn up right there under his gaze. Water glistened and trickled down his abs. You licked your lips, wanting a taste of them. As he came near you, you sexily slipped off your summer dress, teasing him slowly. Kiseop stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened and his mouth remained slightly open. You could hear his sharp intake of breathe. He was mesmerized by looking at you.

But he regained his consciousness and licked his lips, when you started moving towards him, running his hands through his hair still unable to think. As you went closer toward him he lifted you up bridal style without a warning, surprising you and carried you to the waters.

He placed you down and you both looked at each other, never setting your eyes off one another. Evidently you both had not forgotten that little moment of immense attraction you had felt on the beach.

Soon Kiseop pulled you closer tugging at your bikini strings. You gasped, ' Kiseop not here!'

To which he replied by kissing and biting your neck. You tried pushing him away and said, 'Kiseop! Somebody will see!'

He mumbled, 'There is no one here; I made sure of that personally.'

Slowly your bikini top came off leaving you bare chest; your breasts touching Kiseop's abs. You were overcome by sudden lust and tugged at Kiseop's boxers. Slowly you pushed him out of the waters and into the beach.

You tripped on the bikini top which lay at your feet and landed on the sand with Kiseop under you. You started kissing his chest, licking his abs, sucking his nipples.

He moaned, 'Oh god! Jagiya! Stop torturing me!'

You said, 'This is what you get for not coming again to the shower with me.'

Kiseop suddenly changed sides bringing you under him. He kissed your cleavage and said, 'And this is what you get for being so naughty and sexy and taking off your dress on the beach and also for this..'.With that he placed your hand on his bulge, making you gasp. You could take no more and moaned, 'Kiseop, fuck me! I want you, baby!'

You and Kiseop rolled about in the sand wildly, kissing each other passionately. Kiseop slowly took off your bottoms and inserted his two fingers into you, slowly fingering you. He took his fingers out and said, ' you already so wet for me?'

'Ever since I saw you on the beach, I went crazy'. Kiseop, 'Let's make you a bit crazier, shall we?'

With that he entered into you making you moan so loudly that you thought someone would surely hear you.

When it was evening you and Kiseop lay on the sand gasping and panting desperately, with Kiseop nuzzling your neck. You decided to get in to the hotel to change. You slowly got up and started walking towards the hotel when Kiseop shouted, ' Jagiya! So mean! Wait for me!'

You looked back and said, 'you should have remembered that before teasing me. Now catch me if you can!' With that you started running towards the hotel. Kiseop sprang to his feet immediately and ran after you saying, ' and when I do, you see what punishment is waiting for you!'

And finally when he did capture you and pinned you down to the bed ,a few more rounds of naughtiness and love making followed. And thanks to Kiseop you were limping the next day feeling sore and Kiseop put on a few Band-Aids to cover the scratch marks on his back. But that didn't stop him from roaming around you shirtless purposefully, as he loved making you hot and bothered with that god-like hot body of his.

You mentally thought, 'Naughty Kiseop, always making me Dora Dora.'


	2. CLUBBING:3SOME: ELI&KISEOP

**AUTHOR'S POV:**

You were in the pub, taking martini shots one after another. You had decided to visit the pub with your colleagues since they went on insisting you to come with them. You were quite drunk and suddenly feeling bold you started swinging your hips and arms to the sexy club music.

You didn't bother focusing on any of the faces around you, but soon you gaze was fixed onto one guy, sitting at the bar. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a few buttons open, his well toned abs peaking out, and torn jeans with a Christ locket-necklace around his neck. His hair was brown and ruffled. Suddenly he looked at you and gave a sly smile and you felt embarrassed, though you were drunk.

Turning backwards you found another hot guy dancing next to you. His black hair was held up in spikes. He wore a sleeveless shirt with his muscular arms showing. He came closer and his hands snaked around your waist and moved further down. Just as you thought he was going to lift your dress up, he stopped. Suddenly you were turned around forcefully and found yourself gazing into the hazel eyes of the brown haired guy, who had found his way amongst the crowd towards you, with both the guys encompassing you.

You felt your temperature rise and started feeling hot. You weren't too bothered about it and kept on dancing with your eyes, closed enjoying the music.

Suddenly you felt as if you were being carried away, but surprisingly enough you didn't care. It felt as if you were in a trance and didn't even realize when you became unconscious.

Waking up, you felt your head was in a dizzy, and you made out that you were still drunk. You found yourself lying down on a bed. You slowly got up and saw the brown haired guy [you remembered earlier from the bar], sitting on a couch looking intently at you.

'We wouldn't do anything while you were out. We don't take advantage of sleeping girls.'

You asked, 'how long was I out?'

'Long enough to make us this hard', he said pointing at his bulging crotch.

You gasped and suddenly you felt two arms hugging you from behind, 'didn't forget me so soon, did you now?'

'Let's introduce ourselves at least', the brown haired guy said, suddenly smiling very sweetly.

'I'm Lee Kiseop', he said, and the black haired guy muttered from the back, 'and I'm Eli. Nice to meet you.'

'Why are you telling me all this?' you said, acting innocent all of a sudden.

'Just so you know whose name to moan tonight.' Kiseop said.

With that he got up slowly.

Eli slowly whispered into your, 'shall we make this happen then?' you could feel yourself getting wet instantly. Your womanhood started throbbing and felt yourself getting turned on.

Unable to think you mumbled, 'Oh, god! Yes!'

Kiseop said, 'Beg us.'

You practically screamed with want, 'Oh! Come on! I know you want it! Don't keep me waiting. Fuck me crazy!'

That was enough for kiseop to pounce upon you, and tear your dress apart leaving you in your underwear, which happened to be sexy black lingerie that day.

Eli said, 'Were you preparing this beforehand? Well you got lucky babe. We are going to make you shout our names out for all to hear.' You thought you'd go crazy with want.

Meanwhile Kiseop took off his pants, climbing onto the bed and fixated himself with taking your panties off. You whimpered at the sudden sensation of Eli caressing your back as he gently unhooked your bra, cupping your breasts and twisting your nipples alternately.

Kiseop inserted his long fingers into you, fingering you carefully while playing with your clit and said, 'good girl, you're ready for us now.'

Eli started to suck your neck, twisting your nipples making you go wild. He then started kissing you going further downwards. Eli murmured, 'I can't wait to get inside of you'. You felt as if you would fall apart with these two guys pleasuring you.

Unable to control you came onto Kiseop's fingers. Kiseop took his fingers out and said, 'see what you've down? It's time for your punishment.' He inserted himself into you and felt as if you were tearing apart- he was huge.

To stop yourself from moaning you bit into Eli's neck leaving a bright red hickey.

'Naughty girl, you're going to get punished for this too.' Eli whispered into your ears. He slowly lifted you and entered you from behind. Kiseop had started moving in a moderate pace and Eli sat still letting you adjust to his size. Never before had you felt so full.

You wanted kiseop to go faster, so you said, 'kiseop! Faster! Faster!' Kiseop started moving at faster pace almost roughly, and Eli held your waist and started moving you up down and along his length.

After sometime you could feel your orgasm coming and you screamed with pleasure, 'I'm coming!' Just as you thought you were close, kiseop said, 'not yet, baby' and pulled out of you leaving you hot and bothered. You felt as if you would cry with want. Just then the men changed their positions with Eli taking Kiseop's place and kiseop Eli's. Eli started pounding into you while kiseop sucked your nipples like a baby and then slowly entered you from the back.

A few thrusts later both Eli and kiseop came into you. Feeling their ejaculation inside of you, you came too with a satisfying feeling, your mind going blank with pleasure. Riding out your orgasm Eli pulled out of you and kiseop gently lifted you up from himself. Then they laid down on the bed on two sides with you in the middle; kiseop kissing your neck and Eli nuzzling you on the other side.

Eli whispered into your ear, 'take some rest. Round 2 will begin soon.'

You simply sighed anticipating the next events of the night.

The night was going to be a long and pleasurable one.


	3. OFFICE:KEVIN

**AUTHOR'S POV:**

The seminar finished early that day and you found plenty of time in your hands. You kept thinking, 'what could I do now?' Suddenly an idea came to you and you thought of giving Kevin a surprise, by going to the NH media office building. He would never suspect the surprise you're about to give him because had informed him last night that you'll be busy the whole day today. You decided to go home get changed and then drive to his office.

Last few weeks both Kevin and you were busy and returned home late at night- Kevin, because of his practice and recording and you due to the upcoming project you had got involved into. Both you would retire to bed early and fall fast asleep after dinner and small talk. It had been a while since Kevin had touched you, and both of you were well aware of that fact. But sadly under the circumstances, you both had to control yourselves.

After reaching home you changed into an off-shoulder top and were deciding between jeans and a pair of shorts. 'It's an office building, should I dress proper?'

After some thought you said, 'nah! Let's tease Kevin a bit.' Smirking you put the shorts on and looked into the mirror. 'Poor Kevin. I hope he'll be able to control himself today.' You replied confidently, perfectly aware of the effects you-wearing-shorts had on him.

Reaching the building you went up to the 5th floor, thinking that you'd find Kevin in the practice room. You walked pressing your toes looking around carefully, sneaking in, lest anyone saw you and alerted Kevin. As you were passing by the conference room you heard some voices. You carefully peeped hiding the rest of yourself behind the wall and found Kevin sitting and talking with the company officials. The way they talked assured you that it was nothing serious and he was probably just having a light conversation. Also you noticed that Kevin was wearing a blue vest. A blue vest. Kevin never wore vests in the office, even when he was practicing. His arms seemed visibly muscular. You thought, 'I become busy for a few weeks, and Kevin becomes muscular? I should be busy more often then!'

You gave him a missed call. You saw Kevin look at his phone and smile. He excused himself and came out of the room. He then called and said, 'jagiya!' in a singsong voice indicating that he was highly excited. Thankfully your phone was on silent or else he would hear your phone ring. You were barely a few meters away from him. You whispered, 'guess where I am now?'

He looked around and asked, 'where?' You slowly came out of your hiding and put your hands on his eyes. He took your hands and quickly turned giving you one of the most radiant smiles you had ever seen. But then he noticed what you were wearing and the expression in his eyes changed- from a happy one to a lust filled one.

He pulled you into one of the rooms in that corridor and closed the door tightly shut. 'You know what that does to me, don't you?' he whispered into your ears pointing his long finger at your cleavage, which in turn gave you goose bumps.

You ran your hands along his arms and said, 'since when did you start wearing vests in the office?' changing the topic.

'The noonas told me I look hot in a vest. So I decided to wear one today.' He teased.

'Listening to noonas now are we?' you said looking down.

'They did give me good advice though. I can already tell by your face that you are turned on.' He replied lifting your chin with his fingers. He leaned in and gave you a soft peck on your lips. Outside you could hear someone muttering, 'where did Kevin-ah go?' you could make out that the members were looking for him already. 'We have to get back to practice now.'

You looked at Kevin somewhat disappointed. But instead he smirked, 'practice can wait. For now it's just you and me. **Alone. **In this room. Let them search for me.' You blushed at his emphasis of the word 'alone'.

'_, I have been waiting all week to get my hands on you. Finally..' he trailed off running his hands all over your body.

'Pervert' you said, although enjoying his touch.

'You think I'm a pervert? You decided to bring this on yourself by being so sexy. Now my moan my name so that the whole building can hear you.'

He tore the top off you, pinning you to a wall and started kissing you roughly. 'It has…been' he said between kisses, 'so long. I …can't… wait….. Anymore'

'then don't' you said, biting your lips.

That one word from you was all it took Kevin to wipe off the contents from a table with his hand. then he placed you on the table. He tugged your shorts and panties off and spread your legs slowly.

You gasped at the sudden contact of your wet womanhood with air.

As Kevin unhooked your bra and started kissing your breasts hungrily,you said, 'what if someone hears?'

'You should have thought about that before you gave me the permission to fuck you wild.'

You were surprised at his choice of words, and turned on.

Kevin trailed down kissing you cleavage, stomach and finally he reached your clit.

He carefully inserted his finger into you and said, 'looks like my naughty Jagi likes being fucked in public. Especially at my office.'

'Kevin, please. I...i want you. Inside me.'

'What was that?'

'Fuck me hard. Right now.'

'I like it when you talk dirty to Me.', Kevin said and entered you at one go.

You moaned, 'ah Kevin.'

'Yes baby moan my name. Loud'

You absolutely loved Kevin when he was being like this—wild and dirty.

Kevin started moving and soon his pace became faster. When he hit your g-spot you screamed, 'oh! God!' and were instantly assured that someone must have heard you.

Kevin kept hitting your g-spot repeatedly and after a few minutes of thrusting, made you cum hard.

You shouted with pleasure, 'uuunnngh! I love you!'

'Hold on baby', Kevin said through gritted teeth as he came into you.

Riding out your orgasms he pulled out of you, kissing you passionately. You put your arms around his neck and slowly ran your fingers through his soft blonde hair.

After helping each other clean up and dress, Kevin suddenly said, 'Wait for me tonight. On the bed. And I'm sure, that I won be late.'

'With or without clothes?' you added innocently, batting your eyelashes.

'Your wish. As it is I'm gonna tear apart every piece of clothing on you. No one's gonna stop me.'

With that Kevin opened the door and made sure no one was out and helped you exit the building. You excitedly drove back home anticipating tonight's events.

And surely enough, it was a night both of you would never forget for the rest of your lives. Thinking about it makes you blush bright red.

And as for the encounter in the office, UKISS acted as if they didn't hear anything. But every time they saw you and Kevin together in the office, they smiled at you both mischievously. Yes, that explains a lot.


	4. TEASING:ELI

**AUTHOR'S POV:**

It was your day off at office and you decided to go shopping. Your boyfriend Eli was in practice. Though initially he didn't want to go after hearing it was your day off, you pushed him out of the house. Literally.

_"__Jagiya…I don't want to go! Let's spend the whole day in bed together!" he had said smirking._

_As tempting that had sounded, you knew that if he missed practice he and the other U-KISS members would get a good scolding from the manager. Their comeback date was approaching and they needed plenty of practice._

_"__No Eli." you said sternly like a mother scolding her kid, standing near the door way putting your hands on your hips._

_Eli kept on arguing and you dragged him out of the door. _

_You could understand from the tone of his voice that he was being stubborn and childish-and he did that when he was asked to do something that he didn't want to. But he needed to practice and you needed to clean the house and you told him that that couldn't happen until he left._

_"__Why?"Eli asked frowning._

_You rolled your eyes and said, "you know why?! You didn't even let me make breakfast properly."_

_Eli grinned as you both remembered his butterfly kisses down your neck that had made you moan while holding the pancake mixture._

_"__you want me to do that again?" Eli asked leaning in._

_"__No!" you said, "now, get out before I pour this bucket of water on you!" _

_"__Ok, ok, fine! I'll get back at ya. I promise." Eli left laughing heartily._

You cleaned the house and in the afternoon went out for shopping. While passing by shops at the mall, you came across the Victoria's Secret store and decided to buy yourself some sexy lingerie.

You entered the shop and wandered about for sometime before finding the right outfit. In the dressing room, you clicked a picture of yourself wearing the sexy black negligee and mentally noted, "This will come in handy."

Frankly you couldn't wait for Eli to tear it apart from your body. So you decide to tease him.

After going back home, you texted him, "what's my man doing?"

After 2 minutes, he replied, "thinking about the way you looked in the morning wearing my shirt without a bra."

You texted back: "thinking about my bralessness even in the presence of other members, huh?"

Eli: "I couldn't control my thoughts on you even if I was sitting in front of the CEO."

You: "ok, so uncontrollable Eli, thought I'd let you know I bought new lingerie. Can't wait for you to see me in it."

Eli: "asdfghjkl. Jagi, stop. I've horny right from the morning."

You: "really? I wonder what you'd do if you saw me like this."

With that, you texted him the picture.

Half an hour had passed and no reply came. You were worried. _Did anyone see my picture? Did Eli get caught?_

Suddenly you heard an urgent knocking on the door. You opened the door and found Eli standing there panting, sweat dripping from his forehead. You were about to ask him what had happened, when he crashed his lips into yours, almost knocking you over with the force of his kiss. You wrapped your arms round his neck for support, his tongue ravishing you. He slowly pushed you through the living room grinding against you. You gasped. He then lifted you on his shoulders and carried you off to the bedroom.

Throwing you on his bed, he looked at you hungrily and you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter. He climbed onto the bed and made his way towards you. _Just like a predator approaching its prey._ You reflexively backed off. Finally you found your back against the headboard and soon Eli was leaning towards you, when he whispered, "Why do you do this to me?"

No more words were said as he crashed his lips into yours once again, sucking on your bottom lip. His hands found their way under your shirt. Breaking the kiss he tore off your shirt and eyed your bra.

You saw Eli looking at your bra, and said, "Let me at least change into the new one which I bought!"

"No time for that."

Eli jumped on you. He unhooked your bra skillfully and sucked your right nipple hungrily while cupping your left breast.

His right hand travelled down south. Your whole body had goose-bumps thanks to his touch. He put his fingers into your panties and massaged your clit. You moaned and grasped his hair.

He took his fingers out from your panties and said, "Here, look at yourself. So wet."

You whimpered at the loss of his touch.

"Eli, I want you. Right now."

"And I'll give you just that."

He took his clothes off standing in his boxers. You said, "here, let me do the honors."

Eli gave a sly smile. You slid down his boxers to reveal his fully erect member standing up.

"I did this to you?" you asked batting your eyelashes.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

He laid you down on the bed and positioned himself outside your entrance. He kept poking your clit with his tip and you said impatiently, "baby! Stop teasing! I can't take it anymore."

Suddenly Eli entered you completely. Your eyes widened and you mumbled, "oh god!"

Eli started moving slowly and you held onto the sheets trying to suppress your moans. Eli kissed your neck and said, "Say my name. Loud and clear." And hit your g-spot. You screamed, "Right there! Eli! Don't stop."

You moaned his name out load, as he continued to thrust into you making you come for the third time. After a few more thrusts he came into you spilling himself inside of you. Riding out your orgasms, he pulled out of you, and laid down beside you. You put your hands on his bare chest and snuggled up to him.

He said, still panting, "Jagi, never do that to me again. I came home running like a mad man. People must have thought that my house was on fire!"

"You must have worried the manager and the guys!"

"Yup. I'll make something up." He looked at you. "And besides, when you're teasing me like that how do you think I'll sit still?"

You slowly sat up and Eli hugged you around your waist. "Wear that lingerie for round 4. I'd love to rip that off you."

And even though your lingerie was ripped to pieces, you didn't mind. For it was a night to remember.


	5. PROJECT:AJ

**AUTHOR'S POV:**

"I have to finish with these designs quickly!" you said, running about the room searching for a pencil. You had been involved in a new project, designing an office building, and the deadline was coming to an end. As soon as you returned from office you ran to your work-room, filled with papers and drawings and fat books.

If one wasn't careful, he would slip and fall and maybe break a bone.

After finding a pencil under your desk you returned to your designs.

"OMG. Why is it so hot?" you said irritated, sweating profusely. The AC was on but that didn't help your case. "Excess clothing off!" you opened your office-shirt and pencil skirt and tossed them into the laundry basket placed conveniently in the room. "That's better. Now where were we?" you said to yourself and continued with your work.

About half an hour later AJ entered the house, opening the lock with his keys. He peeped into the kitchen, living room, bed room. You were nowhere to be seen. Finally he saw the lights in your work-room turned on and he was about to enter the room when he saw the laundry basket containing your office clothes.

"This is interesting." He said to himself.

On entering the room his eyes widened.

You stood bent on your desk, evidently oblivious of the fact that you were wearing nothing but underwear and stockings. Literally.

_Is she that oblivious of the fact that she looks delicious or is she just teasing me? _AJ thought.

He leaned onto the wall and watched you silently go on with your work.

"Almost done. Some finishing touches, here and there." You muttered to yourself, satisfied with your designs.

You were so engrossed; you hadn't noticed AJ staring at you for the last 15 minutes.

AJ started walking towards you slowly, and grabbed your waist from behind and turned you towards him. You were shocked at the sudden intrusion and dropped your pencil with a clatter.

"Omo! When did you return?" you said giving him a smile, evidently surprised.

"Hmm. What were you exactly up to?" AJ said, his lips forming that beautiful Cheshire-cat-like-smile.

He slowly began to push you out of the work-room and into the bedroom.

"Baby, I was finishing my designs for tomorrow."

"Like this?" he said and turned you towards the bedroom mirror.

You found yourself staring at an-almost-naked you. Black stockings? Check. Pink bra? Check. Matching panties? Check. Horny-husband-looking-at-you-with-lust-filled-gaze? Check.

You immediately blushed and turned away from the mirror.

"I didn't realize—". You were cut off by AJ lifting you up and dropping you on the bed.

"Realize what? That you look drop-dead-sexy while working?" AJ said in a hoarse voice. You instantly identified that voice. It's the voice that he used when he was immensely turned on. _Oh boy._

Your eyes trailed down. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and pants and he had stage make-up on. He looked breathtaking. Ravishing.

"Mmmhhmmh." You mumbled taking in the sight of him approaching you slowly.

"You're going to get punished for swaying your delectable derriere at me."

"But I didn't do so knowingly!" You said, liking the turn of events.

"Knowingly or not it still has the same effects on me."

Yes, your project was important. But you couldn't take your eyes off of this handsome man in front of you. In your mind, you thought, "_what about the project?"_Then you yourself added mentally, _"nah! Later! First let's have some fun."_

You giggled to yourself and AJ furrowed his eyebrows.

"Here I am becoming unbelievably horny because of you and you're giggling to yourself?"

You got off the bed and ran away from the bedroom, initiating a tom-and-jerry chase between the both of you.

"I'm going to catch you soon." AJ said, getting up from the bed, "and when I do, I get to do whatever I want with you."

You stopped momentarily. _Whatever he wanted? This is going to be an exciting night._ You quivered with excitement.

You ran around the living room with AJ trying to catch you. He was catching up on you fast, thanks to his long legs, but you wouldn't give up either. Finally you were cornered and he trapped you with his two hands on either side of your head,

"Can't escape now! Remember our deal?"

You nodded a 'no'.

"I'll make sure you do."

With that he caught your lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue gained entrance into your mouth. There was no use of going against him, because you knew. _Today was one of those days when AJ fucked you wild. And you brought it on yourself._

His hands ran along your sides outlining your curves, you moaned into the kiss, his touch feeling electric to your bare skin. The atmosphere started getting hotter and you both started sweating. You tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off him at your request.

You ran your fingers along his well-defined abs as you continued to kiss him. Your tongues danced and with every passing moment, your feelings became tensed. And more passionate.

You wrapped your arms around AJ's waist, closing in the remaining space between you both. Your midriff touched his' and the temperature was soaring. You thought you'd melt. Your bodies felt hot, feverish with want.

AJ ran his hands along your back, and your skin had goose-bumps with his touch. He expertly unhooked your bra and slipped it away into the floor. Cupping your face into his two hands you looked at your face intently. You drank in the sight of his sharp nose, pink lips and beautiful eyes.

"You're beautiful." He breathed.

You never thought that you'd be standing in the arms of one of the most handsome men you had set your eyes on. The closeness made your knees go weak. You couldn't stand any longer and decided to break the silence.

"Having a drama moment now, are we?" you said smiling.

"Well. Dramas don't go this far." He said and squeezed your butt.

"Aish!" you exclaimed at the sudden sting in your rear.

"And they don't show this." He said kissing your neck, "or this." He nibbled your soft spot leaving a hickey. "Or this" and his hands travelled downwards into your panties.

You placed your hands on his shoulders, "shouldn't we take this to the bedroom?"

"As you wish ma'am."

AJ forced your legs apart taking a careful look at your wet womanhood. You blushed intensely and could feel yourself getting even wetter.

He massaged your clit and entered two fingers into you.

"perfect." He said smirking. "I love how you're always ready for me."

"And what about you?" you asked pointing at his bulge.

You got up and pulled his pants down leaving him in his boxers. Running his fingers on his clothed bulge you took his hard and throbbing member out.

"Uh-uh. I get to punish you." AJ answered.

You went back to your initial position and he rubbed his tip against your entrance. Unable to wait anymore, he entered into you. You moaned at the fullness and urged him to move.

AJ started moving at a fast pace and the friction was overwhelming. Pure ecstasy filled your mind and you started massaging your breasts. He took the hint. "My property." He said and cupped your breasts, pinching your nipples alternately.

His words made you go over the edge and you could feel the pleasure building up in the pit of your stomach. Moments later, you released moaning aloud. But AJ hadn't released yet so you started moving your waist in a rhythm.

"Baby you feel so good." He grunted and soon released into you.

Riding out your orgasms, he slowly pulled out of you. He kissed your forehead and hugged you, and you hugged him back. Peaceful and satisfied, you sighed, "That was awesome."

"Thank you project!" AJ said playfully.

You hit him on the chest, laughing.

"Shall we continue?"

"But my project!" you said, suddenly remembering.

"What has been started needs to be finished." AJ replied slyly.

"Same applies for my project!"

"Who is more important me or your project?" AJ said nuzzling your neck.

"Fine, for now it's you. After 11pm, it'll be the project." You pointed at the wall-clock.

"Naughty girl!" AJ replied getting on top of you, starting another long series of love-making.

You mentally noted, _I love my job._


	6. REDBULL UNITES:ELI

**AUTHOR'S POV**

**It** was a Monday. You reached office early only to be greeted by our boss with a large smile plastered to his face. You instantly knew something was wrong.

"_, can you please do something? I know you are not supposed to but can you? And I know it will sound ridiculous bu-"

"What is it?", you interrupted.

"Actually the thing is that you have to greet and hand over a gift to a celebrity on the company's behalf."

"Why should I?" I said, "you can have your secretary do that."

"She's out of town and I cannot trust any body but you..actually the celebrity has been a loyal customer for many years and it will only be fair if someone personally went and handed him the gift on our behalf."

You hesitated but finally agreed. "Fine, sir, give me the address". Handing you the address he said," _, can you please wear this and go?"

You looked at the cropped top saying "red bull" he held towards you, and cringed " Sir! i am the assistant manager of this branch! I have some dignity!"

Your boss obviously feeling ashamed could not say anything. "Fine I'll wear it. As if looking at the hamper he/she wouldn't understand already",you muttered angrily and left.

After changing into the crop top you saw that you looked good in it and matched the shoes that you wore to office incidentally. You then drove off and after 15 minutes' drive you reached the hotel. The receptionist gave you the directions to the room which you found to be the penthouse suite and was occupied by a certain Ellison 'Eli' Kim.

You walked out of the elevator and rang the bell, hoping not to be greeted by a creepy old dude. Instead you were greeted by a handsome guy wearing a black vest and track pants. Apparently from the sweat dripping from his muscular arms you made out that he had been exercising. Looking at you he gasped and, his cheeks coloured slightly. "Come on in. The company said that they would be sending someone special. I just didnt know that the special someone would be so beautiful." You blushed,embarassed. Both of you could feel the instant attraction towards each other.

Entering into the room you looked around the room, amazed at the dimensions and the interior decorations of the room.

"Whats the name of the pretty lady?'' ; "_" you replied feeling suddenly nervous.

From the corner of your eyes could see him placing the hamper on the table and you couldn't help but admire the rippling muscles. He suddenly asked, '' Like what you see?"

You stuttered "Err...yes,I mean..no..". Suddenly you felt the atmosphere become tensed.

''Would you like to see more then?"

Your heart stopped. you turned,facing your back towards Eli. Suddenly you felt a strong tug at your wrists and soon you were trapped between Eli and the nearest wall, his arms placed on the wall on the either sides of your head. Both of you could not say anyting, you could see his eyes become darker with lust and felt yourself getting wetter. He slowly leaned in and captured you in a surprisingly sweet kiss. You found your arms snaking around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper more passionate kiss. Your tongues rolled, Eli's dominating. Soon you both stopped kissing and he smirked " As much as I like what you are wearing,it has to come off, and instantaneously your top came off leaving you in your underwear and skirt. Eli's hands slowly moved up your thigh, but you stopped them and tugged at his it off him you trailed your fingers down his abs. "Want a taste of it?", he whispered into your ears. "Hell, yes'' ,you replied. You could hear both of your hitched breathing and your heart pounded within you chest.

Eli lifted you with ease and threw you on the bed. Taking off his pants he slowly climbed into the bed and with you beneath him,he started kissing..sending overwhelming sensations all over your body. He unhooked your bra and threw it away on the floor. It was your turn to tease him. ''Like what you see?'' and he replied smirking "Yes, baby, and would like to see much more".

You guys remained in the bed the entire evening. When the hotel staff came near the suite to take dinner orders, hearing your stiffling moans, they backed off embarassed.

Next morning you woke up and found Eli back hugging you. You smiled and got up to go and get dressed, when Eli pulled you into the bed and said ''Where are you off to? I'm not finsihed with you yet.''

You blushed and said ''But I've got to go.. Its getting late don't you think?'' Eli pouted.''Please dont leave me and go!"

After an awkward silence Eli finally said "_, I know we met just yesterday and I sincerely thank you for the gift *grins*, but I cant help having these feelings towards you.I think I like you. And to find that out, will you go out on a date with me?"

You hesitated but gave in,"Sure..I would like to know more about you as well. Yeah,we need to date first.''

"We will, and we'll have loads of fun. You in?" you smiled "Yes". You couldn't help but be attracted to this guy; He was almost mesmerizing.

''But right now, its tickling time and you are not going anywhere."

With that he slipped under the sheets and started tickling you,with you laughing uncontrollably.

Thus redbull unites people.


End file.
